1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement holder for marking boards, and is particularly concerned with an implement holder for dry erase boards commonly called white boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chalkboards and dry erase boards are commonly used in situations where large-scale transfer of information is required. The markers and erasers used in conjunction with such boards are generally kept on horizontal ledges affixed directly beneath the boards. The use of ledges to maintain an orderly control of markers and erasers has notable disadvantages. First of all, the ledges are typically too narrow to adequately retain erasers. As a result, erasers regularly fall to the floor. Also, ledges form protruding corners which can cause clothing to be caught and damaged and, at times, injury can result from brushing against short corners. Finally, ledges act to catch and retain debris resulting from erasure, in addition to the normal build up of dust found on interior horizontal surfaces.
A variety of boards no longer incorporate ledges. In such instances there is no provision for the placement and access of chalk, markers or erasers. Users are sometimes forced to walk away from the board in order to retrieve or lay down one of these implements.